The present invention generally relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to bias-controlled bit-line sensing schemes for eDRAM.
Sense amplifiers are used in memory devices to resolve the logic state of voltages present on local bit-lines in the memory system. There are different types of sense amplifiers that are available for various memory types, such as dynamic random-access memories (DRAMs) and static random-access memories (SRAMs). For example, sense amplifiers for single-ended bit-line sensing, such as in embedded dynamic random-access memory (eDRAM) designs can be sensed by an inverter. Other examples of sense amplifiers configurations include using differential bit-lines which can be sensed directly due to their symmetrical inputs provided to the sense amplifier.